Intimate Encounters
by Spooks-Obsession
Summary: Another HR get together, although this is outside their characters, AU ; so please forgive me. Am using characters from Season 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ruth's computer chirped alerting her to a new email. She shrunk the window she was working in and checked her inbox.

To: Ruth Evershed  
From: Harry Pearce  
Subject: Home time

Ruth, it's late. Go home.

H.

* * *

To: Harry Pearce  
From: Ruth Evershed  
Subject: RE: Home time

You too.

R.

* * *

To: Ruth Evershed  
From: Harry Pearce  
Subject: RE: RE: Home time

You need to go now, if you want to get the last bus.

H.

* * *

To: Harry Pearce  
From: Ruth Evershed  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Home time

Thanks for the reminder, but I need to do this now.

R.

* * *

To: Ruth Evershed  
From: Harry Pearce  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Home time

Why? Surely it can wait? I know it's nothing urgent; it's been quiet days lately.

H.

* * *

To: Harry Pearce  
From: Ruth Evershed  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Home time

OK. Fair enough. My eyes are reminding me to sleep now as well.

Night Harry

R.

P.S: Bedtime for you too.

* * *

Ruth began shutting down her computer and collecting her belongings. She glanced towards Harry's office. He caught her eye and smiled, indicating he'd received her email; as a silent goodbye. Ruth turned off her computer, picked up her bag and left to catch the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Over the next few weeks Harry and Ruth emailed each other as they worked late into the night; becoming more comfortable with each other. Gradually their emails turned from gentle flirting to outright sexual innuendo. This particular night they both were finishing off their lengthy reports from the day. They'd (together with the rest of the team) just busted a group importing small EMP bombs for resale under the guise of importing sex toys. Sexual euphemisms had been bantered around since they'd made this discovery, even more so today.

To: Harry Pearce  
From: Ruth Evershed  
Subject: Naughtiness

I know I'm not a grocery item, but I can tell when you're checking me out.

R.

Ruth felt herself blushing even as she wrote it. She glanced at Harry and quickly ducked her head behind her computer when she saw him open the email. Harry chuckled to himself and typed out a speedy reply.

* * *

To: Ruth Evershed  
From: Harry Pearce  
Subject: RE: Naughtiness

Your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice.

H.

Ruth laughed and knew it was game on.

* * *

To: Harry Pearce  
From: Ruth Evershed  
Subject: RE: RE: Naughtiness

Have you ever played "Spank the brunette"? Want to try?

R.

* * *

To: Ruth Evershed  
From: Harry Pearce  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: Naughtiness

I'm on top of things. Would you like to be one of them?

H.

* * *

To: Harry Pearce  
From: Ruth Evershed  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Naughtiness

Your belt looks extremely tight. Let me loosen it for you.

R.

* * *

Ruth looked at her new email from Harry wide-eyed.

To: Ruth Evershed  
From: Harry Pearce  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Naughtiness

I'm leaving this place. Do you want to come?

H.

The moment Harry sent it he knew it would be taken the wrong way. Ruth really didn't know what to make of it. She chanced a glance at Harry and saw he had his head down reading Zaf's report and making adjustments to it.

Harry looked up half an hour later and was sad to find Ruth had left for the night. Harry sighed and mourned his loss for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few weeks, as the mop up continued for the incoming sex toys, work was rather frustrating for Harry and Ruth; both wishing they could re-phrase their words from that night; or had the courage to ask the other out for drinks. Love was always the given under-current; it was love that stayed Harry's control to not take her when he wanted. It was love that allowed Ruth to take the lead. It was love that maintained the steady respect and friendship between them...but now was for lust to take matters into a new experience.

* * *

It was early afternoon as Zaf spoke to the others surrounding his desk,

"It's my birthday this weekend. Why don't you come to the pub with me to celebrate? I'll bring some munchies. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I'm in" replied Jo.

"Ruth?"

"Um...yes, ok. I've nothing planned. When and where were you thinking, Zaf?"

"I've been to a nice pub in Earl's Court, called The Pembroke. It's got lounges upstairs which are heaps comfy. Great atmosphere there; two streets away from the tube. Say...7pm, Saturday?" Zaf responded.

"Sounds good to me."

"What does?" Harry asked as he passed by the desks. Ruth replied,

"The Pembroke pub at Earl's Court. Zaf's having drinks there for his birthday this Saturday night, 7pm. It'd be good to get out and do something together, instead of just work." A little part of Ruth was referring to spending more time with Harry, but it did sound reasonable in this context. Harry grinned to himself and hoped he knew what Ruth was referring to. His eyes stayed on hers for a little longer, until his brain kicked in.

"Zaf, that sounds like an excellent idea. Who else have you told?"

"Ruth, and Jo. Only just suggested it; I'll go tell Colin and Malcolm" he replied, getting up from his chair to find them. Harry gave his usual nod towards Ruth (and Jo) and returned to his office.

* * *

Ruth arrived at The Pembroke at the same time as Jo. Both smiled at the other, appreciating the fact they could walk in together. They approached the bar and ordered their drinks. While they waited they looked around the small open plan pub. The bar staff placed Ruth's dry white and Jo's Pim's on the bar saying

"You looking for Zaf?" The girls smiled and nodded.

"He's upstairs already, with a few older lads."

"Thanks" Ruth replied as they took their drinks and moved to the stairs.

Zaf had chosen the lounges directly across from the stairs, so he wouldn't miss anyone coming in. Harry had been chatting to Malcolm and Colin when he noticed Ruth coming up the stairs. He sucked in a deep breath as his eyes moved over her body as more appeared with each step she climbed. He smiled at her, but also noticed her gorgeous red dress hugging her breasts and falling free from her hips. Ruth took her time taking the stairs, she didn't want to spill her wine; but really she was checking out Harry, as much as she could get away with, of course. He wore dark jeans, square-tipped black leather slip-ons, and a short-sleeved blue buttoned shirt. He crossed his arms; she noticed his muscles on his forearms. As she approached the group she smiled at him, but then turned her attentions to the rest of the group.

Zaf made sure that everyone was drinking enough. He was glad they were right near the tube; he was sure he could push Harry and Ruth together tonight after they'd had a few drinks. Jo had moved the conversation back onto the recent operation.

"Anyone got any really bad one-liners left?" She was working with Zaf to push Ruth and Harry together and thought this might be a good way; force them to flirt out loud. Colin was the first to respond, saying

"Let's work out together. I've heard horizontal exercise is best." They all groaned with that one.

"Let's make like a fabric softener and snuggle" Malcolm commented.

"That's a sweet line; more like a teenager on their first date though" Ruth replied.

"Why don't you come over here, sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up?" Zaf said.

"That's really rather presumptuous, isn't it Zaf?" Harry commented.

"Oh, I don't know Harry, I guess it depends on whether you've been flirting enough to get the conversation to that point." Zaf replied.

"Yes, but it is still rather forward. How often have you tried that one and gotten your face slapped?" Harry bantered.

"It is a bit forward; but I've only been slapped twice."

"O my God, you've actually used it on a girl?" Ruth asked, indignantly.

"Well, it usually works. Who can resist my charms and good looks?"

"I can."

"Well, I think you've got eyes for someone else, Ruth; but that line has been known to work a few times." Ruth blushed a little at Zaf's probing comment. Jo came to her rescue and promptly changed the subject.

* * *

Jo got up to get the next round of drinks.

"I'll help you." Zaf said. As soon as they were out of ear-shot of the others he turned on her, saying

"Why'd you change the topic that you started? It was a good one, might have actually got Harry rising to her defence."

"She was getting embarrassed. You didn't need to tell her we all know."

"Surely she would have known we all know anyway."

"Maybe...but that's not the point. We just want to get them together, not make them feel embarrassed to be together."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does. If they know we know, and we're ok with it, maybe they can just get together. No need for them to feel embarrassed that we know."

"Hm...okay. I see your point, but I don't think it's an issue; I'll bare it in mind though." Zaf finally conceded. They bought the next round and began making their way back upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, while they were gone, Colin and Malcolm announced they were going to the gents. Harry and Ruth looked at each other, feeling very set up. Harry moved seats so he was sitting next to Ruth and didn't have to shout to talk to her. He leaned in towards her ear and spoke in a low silky voice,

"Do you want to see something swell?" Ruth blushed, but felt confident, especially with the alcohol in her, and replied

"Yes, although I've already seen something swell, a few times." It was Harry's turn to blush. Ruth took notice of Harry's crotch. Harry looked at Ruth's eyes and then followed her line of sight. Immediately, he felt himself becoming more aroused. Ruth looked up at Harry, and whispered in his ear cheekily,

"Your pants look a bit tight, something swollen in there?" Harry gasped at her brazen comment, took her hand and marched her towards the toilets. Checking no-one was in the disabled toilet; he pushed her in and locked the door. Ruth stared into his darkened eyes with lust and knew she was finally getting some loving tonight. Harry pushed her up against the door (the only relatively clean bit of wall) and kissed her hard. Ruth responded just as savagely, kissing him back open-mouthed. Harry pressed himself against her and slowly started thrusting his hips against her thigh. Ruth broke the kiss and clung to Harry. She whispered in his ear

"Take me home, Harry."

"I'd love to...I just don't usually wear jeans...this tight." Ruth giggled at his response. She regained her composure and moved her hands to Harry's fly.

"Are you sure, Ruth?"

"Just watch me..." Ruth slowly lowered his fly and unbuttoned his jeans. His penis tented his boxers, now with more freedom. Ruth reached her hand in and took Harry's pulsating length in her hand. Harry gasped and placed both his hands on the door, stabilising himself as Ruth began to stroke him.

"That, was way better, than, stroking, to the sound, of your voice," Harry panted in her ear.

"The sound of my voice?" Ruth asked, more than a little curious.

"Um...yes. May have just dug myself a hole."

"Well, considering I'm still holding your penis, I'd choose your words carefully."

"I, um, got lost one time listening to your voice, and, um, didn't realise I hadn't responded until Adam coughed."

"You did it in a briefing?"

"Not entirely, I'd just, um, been starting to stroke it, one-handed; the other was on the desk..."

"You got an erection just listening to my voice? What was I saying?"

"I can't remember. I knew I should have been paying attention, but I just got lost in it all."  
Ruth tugged his penis as she cleaned it; not particularly minding if she hurt him a little. She was embarrassed and rather pissed off. Harry quickly pulled his jeans up and righted his clothing. He was hoping he might get something else that night, but judging by the look on her face, he seriously had his doubts. Ruth checked her clothes, opened the door and left. Harry felt bereft. He checked his clothing and ran out of the toilet to look for her. Not seeing her with the others, who all had rather cheerful looks towards him; he bolted down the stairs and looked through the ground floor bar.

No Ruth. She had left without him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next week was rather frosty between Harry and Ruth. The rest of the team felt like they were walking on egg shells around them. Jo tried talking to Ruth about it, but didn't get much information. They did notice that whatever had happened between them was in relation to security briefings. Zaf who had been to see Adam in hospital and help him with his recovery; told him all he knew.

"Harry definitely looked like he'd got some when he came out of the loo?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, well, he was all sweaty and still looked a little short of breath. His jeans looked scuffed around the ankles and he had a mark on his back pocket, like he'd sat on something." Zaf replied.

"Do you reckon she jerked him off?"

"This is Ruth we're talking about. She deserves more than that."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe he was embarrassed to let you see him in tight, tight jeans; you know, didn't want to show the troops just how much he wants to have her. So she jerked him off." Adam reasoned.

"Hm... I guess it's possible. If that's the case, he must have said something really stupid when he was recovering... You know, I think it must have something to do with security briefings. Every time we have one Ruth's always checking that we're all listening; almost glaring at Harry. Harry's almost cowering under her glare and his hands are always flat on the table in front of him." Zaf informed him. Adam was silent, thinking about Harry and Ruth.

"Do you remember some time ago, before Angela Wells appeared, we were in a briefing and Ruth was telling us all about that radical Islamic group she'd found who were planning mass assassinations, rather than using bombs. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember most of it. Harry zoned out I think. I was having a little trouble keeping track of all the information that day." Zaf replied.

"Yeah, Harry zoning out. He was staring at Ruth and only realised he was staring when I coughed a few minutes after she'd finished speaking." Adam said.

"Yeah, and when he'd been caught staring he blushed a little." Zaf responded.

"What if...Harry was jerking off that day? What if he said something about it after Ruth jerked him off in the loo?" Adam suggested.

"Bloody hell! Do you really think he'd be that stupid?" Zaf asked.

"Well, he has been known, privately, to talk about some intimate thoughts in recovery post-sex." Adam commented.

"Jesus..." They both sat in contemplation for while.

"Adam, do you think Ruth would draw this out. She might have got over this the night of my birthday drinks. She could be making him suffer, for the sake of it. Do you reckon it could also be for our benefit? Do you think they'd put up this front of them being frosty with each other so we assume they're not together?"

"It's a possibility. I'll talk to Harry about it next time he comes in. Just sus him out a little. If he really is down in the dumps, I'll tell him Ruth's playing him and he should do the suck-up loving with a little flirting."

"Suck-up loving with a little flirting?" Zaf inquired.

"You know, flowers, chocolates, something that she really loves, but on the card you flirt dirty; that way you're showing her your love, but you still want some action." Adam explained.

"Good, you tell Harry that and then maybe we'll have some peace on the grid."

"Okay, thanks for the chat Zaf."

* * *

As Zaf entered the grid he was called over by Harry,

"Zaf, how's Adam doing?"

"Much better; he can come out soon. He'd like to see you though, when you've got the time."

"Okay, thanks. I'll try to see him today." Zaf went to his desk and continued on with his most recent task. Harry returned to his office and closed the blinds. He was a bit fed up with receiving the cold shoulder from Ruth. It was time he did something to defrost her. Maybe he'd talk to Adam about it. He was a little out of the loop, being stuck in hospital, so he may be able to give him a fresh perspective.

"Adam, how are you feeling?"

"Doc says I'm getting better every day."

"Good, listen, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with a...personal problem..." Harry somewhat cautiously asked.

"What's up? Or, not?" Harry laughed his wheezy laugh.

"Up is not the problem. I seem to have the said the wrong thing."

"I gathered as much. Zaf said he's been walking round on egg shells the past few days."

"So Zaf has been your informant. I must stop that..." Harry replied with a grin.

"So, what'd you say?"

"I may have implied that I don't pay any attention to what she says."

"Ouch. Don't you realise that you rely on her intelligence; her intelligence makes or breaks most cases. If you've told her you don't listen, she'll crumble."

"Oh Adam, what have I done?" Adam took it as a rhetorical question and waited until Harry composed himself again.

"Adam, what should I do?"Harry asked him.

"Well, Ruth thinks you don't pay any attention to what she's saying, so you show her that you do pay attention. What's she into?"

"Well, I guess ancient literature, chocolates..."

"Chocolates aren't always what a woman wants, but the ancient literature is a good idea. What time period were you thinking?"

"What do you mean chocolates aren't a good idea? She told me herself there was nothing wrong with chocolates; just you would never suggest it. Time period...not sure, there was an Arabic author who wrote 'God is in the details', but I'm not sure how to find that out."

"When did she tell you there's nothing wrong with chocolates? Abu Nuwas, I think that's his name. Even if he didn't write that, she'll love it anyway. Look up his publications and pick one. I think he wrote some poems on masturbation; buy that one and then tell her you don't want to do it by yourself anymore."

"Adam." Harry reprimanded him, for taking things a bit far. "I'll check out the author; thanks. She told me about the chocolates last year, when you scoffed at my suggestion as a gift for Fiona."

"I didn't scoff."

"No, you just told Ruth to not say anything until I was out of ear-shot. I can lip-read, Adam."

"Sorry, Harry."

"No need, I found it amusing. Anyway, I must get on. Thanks for your help Adam."

"Anytime, Harry. Send greetings to Ruth for me." Harry nodded on his way out. He was feeling considerably lighter for the visit and was eager to look up the author Adam had suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ruth started thawing her frosty contact with Harry, but was still making briefings a little difficult for him. Harry was delighted with the thaw, but was glad he'd got the idea from Adam. He'd already gone to his local book store and had purchased _Poems of Wine and Revelry _which was only recently released. That night Harry left the grid before Ruth and went to see which bus he'd have to take and where he'd have to get on after her; so he'd have some time with her, but wouldn't impose on her space. Ruth noticed Harry leave the grid early, but didn't think much of it as she was focused on her work. Finally finishing off her work, Ruth packed up her belongings, turned off her computer and left to catch the bus.

* * *

"Nice night out." Harry whispered in Ruth's ear as he sat behind her on the bus. Ruth smiled at the memory and her happiness that he was sitting behind her again.

"Thought you were some weirdo," she replied.

"I have something for you," Harry said with a smile. He leaned over the back of the seat and placed the parcel on Ruth's lap. He had decided to write a card, so he sat back and waited for her response.

Ruth looked at the parcel on her lap, and noticed the card. Opening this first she began to read 'Dear Ruth, I'm so sorry for the way I behaved last time we were together. I have never thought your intelligence is not worth knowing; on the contrary, it often saves lives. Listening to your voice, regardless of what you're saying, is like hearing a beautiful voice singing a lilting melody. Please forgive me, Yours, Harry'. Ruth smiled at the card and whispered to Harry,

"I forgive you." Harry felt relieved, but didn't move from his seat. Ruth looked at the parcel and then began opening it. Inside she found the latest copy of her favourite poet and a 'nice' box of chocolates. Ruth was so delighted she couldn't resist turning around to Harry and beaming at him. He in return smiled and leant forward resting his elbows on the back of Ruth's seat.

"Thank you Harry. How did you know I loved this poet? And the chocolates are perfect."

"I'm delighted to hear that. I remembered something Danny said about you quoting 'God is in the details'; so I asked Adam if he knew where it came from. He wasn't sure but knew you'd be interested in this author."

"I'm impressed you remembered." With that comment from Ruth, she moved closer to Harry and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Harry. Can we, maybe, start again?"

"As you wish. Would you like to take the lead this time? We can go at any pace you like, I'll wait for you." Ruth leant forward and kissed him again in response, this time lingering, adding lots of little kisses on his lips. Harry responded to her and put his arm around her as their kissing continued. Ruth broke away from him first, remembering they were on a public bus. She pushed the button indicating she wanted to get off at the next stop and then began gathering her things. Harry sat content, watching her. As the bus began to slow down for her stop, she turned and kissed Harry again on the lips, this time lightly running her tongue over his lips. Harry quickly opened his mouth to her and they kissed passionately as the bus came to a stop. Ruth pulled away, said goodnight to Harry and left the bus. Harry stayed on the bus, to give her the space she needed. Getting off at the next stop, Harry hailed a cab and made his way home, feeling elated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Over the next few weeks, work began to get hectic as 'Jakarta is coming' started appearing in public places. Ruth decided to put their relationship on hold until everything was peaceful again. Adam returned to work and was instrumental in stopping the carnage that was planned over London. The team were allowed time to grieve for Colin; and those whom had been at 5 for several years visited the memorial site within Thames House and mourned the loss of their fellow team members. Names on a wall all hoped would never be them, but somehow knew that fate would have its way.

* * *

_Apologies for the delay and this short chapter. More longer chapters on the way. Regards, Spooks-Obsession._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Time seemed to pass rather slowly for Harry. A lot had happened at work, but not much had progressed in his relationship with Ruth. He was missing her contact and her smiles; her delight to be in his company. Ruth was missing Harry as well. Her vivid imagination had provided her with some comfort during the busy weeks; now she was just left wanting...frustrated.

Zaf had been undercover for Operation Waterfall two weeks already, getting close to the cell. The rest of the team were maintaining surveillance, which was a slow process as all their leads had led them to dead ends.

* * *

Ruth needed a break from staring at the surveillance footage running across her screen. It was late, the grid was in half darkness; even Harry didn't seem to be at his desk. She delved into her hand bag for the Tim Tam's her friend in Australia had sent her, only to discover they'd melted. Deciding to eat them anyway, the melted chocolate covered her fingers as she devoured them greedily. Feeling rather proud of herself for not getting any melted chocolate anywhere else on her desk, she started sucking the melted chocolate off her thumb.

Unbeknownst to her, Harry had been in the Forgery Suite for the past few hours and had decided to finally go home. He glanced across the grid and was about to tell Ruth she should go home, but the words never left his mouth. His eyes were transfixed on her tongue and mouth, licking and sucking her fingers. She first sucked her thumb, her tongue trailing over the melted chocolate running into her palm. She then sucked her index finger. His eyes trailed over the rest of her sticky hand to discover her middle finger was covered in melted chocolate. He felt his body reacting in anticipation of her next chocolaty finger to be sucked and tongued. Harry quietly made his way back to his desk, careful not to alert Ruth to his presence.

She was still unaware of his presence and was wondering if she'd finish her initial assault on her fingers before the surveillance footage needed anymore changes. It did seem to be taking a while for the computer to process it all. Her thoughts returned to her middle finger, covered in melted chocolate, and gave a little smile at the thought of how much the chocolate had spread, especially over _that_ finger. She stuck her tongue out and started at the base, running her tongue up the entire finger. Pulling her tongue in to suck the chocolate off she became mildly aware that someone was watching her. To her delight, she discovered Harry had returned to his desk. Giving a grin, she turned to face him. Staring at him she started to lick her finger again, starting at the base and trailing to the tip. Once at the tip she ran her tongue around the tip in a circular motion before starting her decent towards her palm.

His anticipation was rewarded once her eyes stared at his. She maintained eye contact while she began licking her middle finger. He stared back. His anticipation had risen and was now a vastly growing bulge in his pants. Harry quickly released his pants and began stroking himself, mimicking the motions as he watched Ruth.  
Once her tongue had cleaned up her palm she stared into his eyes and saw the desire in them. Knowing he would be close to frustration, she stared back intently as she put her whole middle finger in her mouth. Sucking her finger, she began moving it in and out of her mouth slowly while maintaining eye contact with him.

Harry's eyes widened at the intent in her eyes and his throbbing erection begged for release. She quickened her pace on her finger and he felt his release coming. One last tease, she pulled her finger almost the whole way out of her mouth, and showed him her tongue circling the tip once more before plunging it back into her mouth. With that last action, his release came. Hot, sticky fluid connected with his pants and he started panting. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath. He continued to stare at her, wondering what else she was going to do.

She stared at him, noticing him flushed and panting. She grinned, knowing she has caused him to come to erection and release. She looked back at her finger and was satisfied she'd got all the melted chocolate. Her own body was excited with the encounter and would leave her grinning for the entire bus ride home (and most of the night!). She quickly wiped her hands and looked back at her computer screen. The surveillance footage had finished and there were no matches for the face recognition. Ruth turned the computer off, gathered her things and rushed through the pods eager to avoid any contact with Harry after her brazened enactment.

Harry stared after her and didn't realise the encounter had passed until the sight of her disappearing through the pods awoke him from his dazed stance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry didn't mention their intimate encounter the next day; neither did Ruth. They continued to work as they always had; work mode and the awkward conversations as usual. He sensed that she might not want to acknowledge that it had happened, so he decided that he should try and do the same for her. He started plotting about what he would do next time they were alone on the grid. He didn't have to wait for too long.

* * *

Two weeks later, minor terror plot averted; Ruth finally picked up the last of her files for Registry and left the grid. As she did so, she noticed that most people were leaving for the night. Her heart fluttered a little wondering if it would mean Harry and her would be alone on the grid again.

Harry had notice Ruth leave for the Registry and said goodnight to the final few staff members as they left the grid for the night. He knew tonight was his turn to please Ruth. He delved into the bottom draw of his desk and pulled out the chocolate Ice Magic he'd brought in specifically for this moment. He waited until she was just the other side of the pods on her return before picking up the Ice Magic and smearing it between his index finger and middle finger, and some on his palm. He looked back up to find her staring at him, desire in her eyes. He knew he didn't have to do much, as she already looked quite flushed, but he wanted to give her the same satisfaction she had done for him. He showed her his hand and she nodded eagerly as she made it back to her desk. He held his hand up and slowly edged his tongue out to meet the chocolate on the insides of both fingers. She let out a small gasp and gripped her hands on her thighs as she leaned forward to watch, one hand inching closer to her folds. His tongue laved closer and closer to the flesh between each finger. Once reaching the spot, his tongue began giving little flicks and pushing into the flesh between his fingers. He glanced up and saw her panting, hot and sweaty; eyes fixed on him, one hand under her desk. He grinned and continued his ministrations on his hand. He continued flicking his tongue for a minute or so, until he parted his fingers and encased them around his mouth. His tongue plunged into his palm, she gulped for air, and he drew his tongue back into his mouth. His tongue plunged out again and again and again; each time quickening his pace.

Her panting quickened, she knew she was almost at the edge of the abyss. He plunged his tongue out and in three more time before the final thrust. He shoved his fingers hard into his face and stretched out his tongue as far as it would go. With the tip of his tongue he gently started little flicks. He stared at her and saw with satisfaction; her eyes were closed, mouth open slightly, flushed, sweaty and panting. While her eyes were still closed he cleaned off the rest of the chocolate, wiped his hands and silently made his way towards her.

As he neared her, he could hear her panting slowly subsiding and caught the faint scent of her. He felt himself starting to stiffen, and willed his body to not show his pleasure at her response. He decided to stand behind her, that way he could hide his mildly pulsating bulge; and she wouldn't be embarrassed having to actually face him. He leaned close to her

"How was that?" he whispered into her ear. Ruth's eyes popped open and stared at the screen in front of her, not daring to face him. She was still panting, slowly gaining control over her breathing.

"That was... amazing."

"My pleasure" He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Was it as good for you, last time?"

"O yes..." He gave a small chuckle,

"I had to hide my pants when I went past security." She grinned.

"Glad to hear it!" They both fell silent, both pondering their next sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry didn't wait for anymore conversation; his pulsating erection was dictating his moves. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her neck, offering her sensuous kisses. Ruth sighed as his lips caressed her neck. His hands grasped her waist and gently brushed over her clothes towards her breasts. His hands reached their destination. Cupping his hands he placed them over her breasts and gently squeezed. Ruth's hips ground forward in an involuntary motion, her eyes fixed on her computer screen.

Suddenly she became aware of her surroundings,

"Harry...stop. I, I can't. Not...now." She pushed his arms away, grabbed her bag and ran for the pods. Harry stood, bereft. His hands limp by his side, erection still begging for release. Frustrated with the whole affair he kicked out at her chair sending it crashing into another's desk. He walked stiffly towards the gents. Upon entering he kicked all the doors to check no one else was in there, before dropping his fly to stroke his erection. Harry sighed as he cleaned himself and got his suit in order, ready for the lonely journey home...again.

The next few days and weeks were more awkward than usual. Ruth didn't speak to Harry unless she had to and made sure that she left the grid at a more suitable hour to avoid any more intimate encounters with Harry. Inwardly though, she was angry, lonely and very frustrated with herself. Thoughts of Harry never left her for long and every time she thought of all that had happened between them, especially in the last few months her thoughts would chew over the same thing; how she wanted more, but not like this.

Meanwhile, Harry was finding life equally distressing. He wanted Ruth, that was apparently obvious to everyone, but he loved her too. He just didn't know how to behave around her. Harry sighed, seemingly at an end, wondering if it was time to go back to basics.

* * *

The next few days began to get interesting, or busy, as Zaf's cell began to take a more central role.

_***Roll in season 5, episode 3; and all that it entails; even the closing lines Ruth gives to Harry.***_

* * *

Several weeks had passed and life on the grid seemed to be returning to some form of normality. Most operations were moving very slowly with only surveillance to be done and most of the paper work was now up-to-date. Ruth decided that now was a good time to re-arrange and organise the Registry. She was making good progress. Any files that were not complete or needed updating she took back to her desk to work on. She delegated some tasks to others on the team who were grateful for a chance to leave the grid and at least pretend to enjoy the warm summer weather outside.  
Ruth had finally decided that if there was to be any more intimate encounters with Harry she would apologise for her behaviour and give herself to him...fully. She really did love him; she just found it difficult to tell him. She wouldn't have to wait too long, thanks to the summer weather...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Looking in all the usual places, Ruth couldn't find a clean bra; reasoning that since it was a warm summer's day, she could probably get away without one especially if she wore enough layers in the air conditioning.

* * *

Later that day...

"Zaf, can you chase up the missing pieces in this file? Looks like it would suit you; bombs on boats."

"Sure, sounds good. Where would I be going?" Zaf asked.

"Brighton. Check with Harry before you go. Make sure you're not needed elsewhere."

"Will do," Zaf replies on his way to Harry's office, taking the file with him.

Zaf returned grinning.

"Harry reckons it's worth the jaunt. Jo, you get to come with me." Jo looked up and smiled, pleased to be getting off the grid. No one had said anything, but the tension between Harry and Ruth had been insufferable and to be given a chance to leave the grid for the next few days seemed like manna from heaven. As they left the grid, Adam and Ros returned looking rather glum at being left on the grid; rather than playing at spooks cruising offshore. Adam looked at the files on his desk and decided he'd rather be outside meeting with a few assets (whether or not they had information he might need). He turned and called out to Ruth, telling her his plans, and promptly headed through the pods. Ros soon followed, without an explanation.

* * *

Sometime later, there was a rather loud groan coming from the air conditioning unit, after which it stopped working. Malcolm went to investigate and returned to tell Harry and Ruth that it had died. He'd called internal services, but as Section D's air con was the last one to stop working they'd have to join the queue; the other sections getting fixed first.

"That's just great. Bloody internal services; if they'd serviced it last week like they were supposed to, this wouldn't be happening!" After Harry's rant he returned to his office and shut the blinds. If it was going to get hot in there then he'd at least want the privacy to unbutton his shirt.

Ruth and Malcolm returned to their desks and continued working. After about an hour, Ruth was finding the temperature was rising rapidly, aided especially by the layers she'd put on that morning. She took herself off to the ladies to lose a few layers, and decided that the clothes she'd put on underneath her top layer were not really suitable for professional conduct; thus leaving her the only option of wearing the top layer, a red loose-fitting blouse.

Ruth returned to her desk and was very careful of her movements. She was grateful for the loss of layers as the heat was almost becoming unbearable. Harry, likewise, had removed his waistcoat and tie; and unbuttoned the first two buttons to allow a little bit of relief from the heat. Harry moved to the glass wall and pushed down on the blind with his fingers providing a little slit for him to look through without being observed. He saw Ruth come from the direction of the ladies and stared at her breasts. The movement of the air as she was walking made her blouse cling to her breasts. He licked his lips and continued to ogle as she passed his unknowing stare. Suddenly his eyes widened as he realised that her breasts were showing much more movement than normal (not that he would know, of course) and that her nipples were a little more pointed. His imagination ran wild with thoughts of what he could do to her.

Ruth completed the files she'd been working on for the Registry and approached Harry's office for his signatures. She opened his door and walked slowly into the room. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Harry's appearance. She noted his tie flung over his computer, and the top two buttons undone. She berated herself for staring at his appearance, but decided it was now or never. She leant over slightly passing him the files. He took them from her, his eyes staring down at the files to avoid temptation. She waited for him to sign them.

"Ruth, where am I supposed to be signing this one?" He pointed to the last file in front of him and looked up for a response at the same time as Ruth leant forward over the side of his desk to look at the file. His eye line was straight down Ruth's blouse, staring at her breasts, hanging in full view. Ruth blushed furiously, but didn't move. Harry kept staring. If he'd thought it would be hard to control an erection earlier, he wasn't bothering to control it now. Ruth glanced down at Harry's crotch while she was still leaning forward. She gave a small cheer inside when she noticed Harry's bulging pants.

She glanced back at his face and found him already looking into her eyes, seeking permission. She gave a small smile and a slight nod. Harry wasted no time and plunged his hands down her top, caressing her breasts gently and pulling her towards him. She obliged and stepped forward, pushing Harry's chair back from the desk so she could stand between his legs. Her hands reached for his shirt and pulled it out from his pants.

Her hands then grasp the top button and fly in his trousers to swiftly undo them removing his bulging penis from the confines of his pants. Harry groaned in anticipation expecting her to wank him, but is surprised by her next action. She removes his hands and drops to her knees. She takes him in her hand and opens her mouth. Releasing her breath, the hot air swirls around his erection causing him to thrust forward involuntarily.

"Steady now, Harry. Just wait," is Ruth's command. She stuck her tongue out and started at the base, running her tongue up his entire erection. Once at the tip she ran her tongue around the tip in a circular motion, before trailing down the other side. She then took as much of him in her mouth as she could and began moving it in and out slowly. Harry gripped onto the chair and attempted to restrain himself against the inclination to thrust his erection to penetrate further into her mouth.  
She quickened her pace as much as she could and he felt his release coming. One last tease, she brushed her teeth along his erection to the tip and circled the tip once more with her tongue before plunging her mouth back over his erection; Harry also gave his own thrust. With that last action, his release came. Hot, sticky fluid spilled into the back of Ruth's mouth and she quickly swallowed.

She stood up and looked at Harry; hot, flushed and panting, but he wasn't letting go of her. He pulled her back to his mouth and pushed her hips so that she straddled his legs. He pulled her top down so his tongue could finally gain access to those very tempting breasts. His tongue snaked out and circled her nipple causing it to bud. His opened his mouth over her and sucked hard. Ruth gasped, so he released her and lavished her breast with soft kisses. He moved over to her other breast and repeated the motion. Ruth ground her hips forward as Harry's hands rested on her bottom, gently squeezing in time with his mouth. Harry continued his assault on her breasts; lavishing them with licks, nips, hard sucks and soft kisses. His hands stayed steady on her bottom as she continued to ground forward, thrusting her hips against Harry's re-established erection.

"Harry..." she growled into his ear,

"I want you now."

Harry smiled into her breast and continued his assault there. He moved his hands though; one hand he moved up to the middle of her back, the other started to pull her skirt higher up. His hand felt for her inner thigh, fingers delicately trailing over her tense skin, seeking her inner folds. Reaching her underwear, he could tell she was very wet, awaiting his arrival. He pulled her underwear to one side and ran his middle finger over her sex. Ruth started quietly grunting every time his finger tip slid over her opening. He could tell she was getting close. With each new movement of his finger, he slid into her opening just a little bit further. Ruth spread her legs wider and ground herself quicker. After a few more near completed entries, he thrust his finger into her as far as he could, and kept it there. Her legs grew tight around his waist as he picked her up gently and laid her back on his desk; his hand in the middle of her back keeping her slightly elevated off the desk, his middle finger still within her. Ruth's grinding continued as Harry moved his finger working in her to bring her to climax. Harry still managed to hover over her lightly caressing her breasts with his mouth as her body writhed to contentment. On her final push, Harry stilled his finger within her and watched her panting in the aftermath. His delight in pushing her to climax evident by the tremendous grin spread across his features. Her breathing slowed and with a slight nod from her, Harry removed his finger from within her. He made sure she was watching as he sucked her juices from his finger. She blushed.

"I love you, Ruth. I want to taste you, all of you, but on the comfort of a bed. I want our first time, together, properly together, in a bed, rather than here."

"I love you, Harry. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say this to you, or show you definite affection. I'm sorry I strung you along for so long. It wasn't on purpose..." Harry shook his head,

"say no more." Ruth glanced down at Harry's erection.

"What would you like me to do about that?" Harry blushed at Ruth's bluntness.

"Hm...Stroke me...unless you have a better suggestion?"

"Harry! Come here." She pulled him down close and planted her mouth to his. Their lips parted as their tongues struggled for control. Harry intensified the kiss as he pulled her upright to a standing position.

Their mouths parted, as they gasped for air,

"back was sore" Harry panted. Ruth took the opportunity to stand on his side, turning his mouth toward her for another kiss; she grabbed hold of his erection in her right hand. Harry gasped into the kiss and then smiled as he felt her wanking motion. As she increased her speed, Harry could no longer kiss, needing to pant as he felt his release coming. Ruth quickly glanced around the room searching for a tissue box, but there was none to be found. Harry knew what she was searching for and delved into his trouser pocket for his handkerchief. He passed it to her just in time as he ejaculated into the hankie. Ruth let go of him and left him to clean himself up; as she re-arranged her own clothing.

Both cleaned up and looking professional again, they checked each other's clothing and then leant in for another kiss. The phone on Harry's desk began to ring. Harry pulled his mouth away first, cursing as he answered the phone.

"Yes. Malcolm...ah...Thank you." Harry put the phone down, and looked to Ruth.

"Before you came in, I disabled the CCTV cameras in my office. Malcolm phoned to say he's discovered it and said he'd put it back on in 2 minutes, otherwise security would notice."

"Oh..." Ruth took a few steps back and stood on the other side of his desk organising the files there, while Harry sat back down in his chair. Harry put on his boss face, and looked at the last file in front of him.

"Where was I supposed to sign? No, hold on...don't show me, I don't think I can keep a straight face." Ruth blushed.

"You'll just have to show me another time. Leave it with me. I'll find it."

"Sure," Ruth replied. She took the completed files and left Harry's office. When she arrived at her desk, she found a text message on her phone.

"Particularly loved reading that last file; may need more context thou. Roof in 10 minutes. H."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ruth took the files that were complete back to Registry and then made her way up to the roof. Harry was already there leaning against the railing looking out over the city. She studied his figure as she made her way to him, realising that she hasn't felt those pert bum cheeks yet. With that thought, she blushed. Harry turned to meet her and raised one eyebrow questioning her blush, which made her blush all the more.

"Gosh, it's hot out here!"

"You can't blame your blush on the weather," replied Harry chuckling.

"Yes, well...you'll have to wait and see." Harry eyes lit up with that comment and replied with a sly grin;

"Will I have to wait long?" Ruth licked her top lip, eyeing off Harry.

"Maybe a few hours...I may tell you...at bedtime." Harry grinned and swiftly leant in for a quick kiss on the lips. The quick kiss developed into a mouth-searching long kiss, and as they parted for air, Ruth's curiosity piqued.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ruth"

"Why did you disable the cameras, before I came to see you?"

"Ah...well...I didn't know you'd be coming to see me...I just, needed some privacy..."

"Harry..." drawing his name out.

"Yes, well...I happened to look outside my blinds when you came back from the loo...I thought I might need a moment alone..." Harry blushed as he trailed off.

"Harry, there's no camera's in the loos!"

"Well, yes, I know, but anyone could come in there, and I certainly don't want anyone finding me in that state."

"Point taken, but we'll have to get Malcolm to put a loop in on the cameras you disabled otherwise they're bound to find out there's a section of the tape missing and will come asking questions."

"Yes...Malcolm's already taken care of that. He asked if he should do that after he'd told me he had to turn them back on."

"Oh, well that's good; saves one awkward conversation. Does that mean he knows what happened between us?"

"No, unless he saw you come in to see me."

"No, I don't think he did. But I guess it shouldn't really matter should it; if people know about us?"

"I really don't think so. They always tell people at training to liaise with others within the security services. It'll be fine, but I'm not an overly overt person; neither are you. In the words of Adam, let's just let things crinkle out." Harry looked at her. Ruth smiled and gave a small nod as she reached in for another kiss. And another, and yet another kiss was to come.

Finally they parted lips, resting the foreheads against one another.

"So...dinner and playtime at my place?" Harry asked.

"Playtime?" Ruth blushed again.

"Well what would you like to call it? Penetration 101?"

"Oh Harry that sounds so corny..." Her face changed from exasperated to mischievous

"If you can penetrate me 101 times in a night, I might just let you keep it." Harry groaned,

"I don't think it's possible. Let's change the topic; I don't think I can keep my professionalism if we continue down this track." Ruth grinned.

"Ok Harry," she replied sweetly,

"Your place it is then."

"We should get back to work." Ruth groaned. She really didn't want to go back to the intensive heat downstairs and the boring organisation of Registry.

"Do we have to?"

"Ruth, you wanted to organise Registry, remember. Besides, once we get back into work mode the day will pass much more quickly."

"Hm...Just don't think about sex too much." Ruth replied as she placed a hand over Harry's crotch. Harry slapped her hand away,

"Don't. No teasing. It's hard enough as it is." Ruth smiled shyly back at him, kissed him on the cheek and walked back into the office. Harry watched her go, marvelling at her beauty. He turned back to face the skyline.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ruth finished up her work for the day and decided to go home before going to Harry's. On the trip home she spent the time making a plan. Arriving home, Ruth and rushed about eager to get to Harry's as fast as possible.

Harry had left soon after Ruth and was happy to have the partition up between him and the driver. He thought about the sex-filled night that was to come; all the intimate encounters he had with Ruth already, and what was to come.

Harry arrived home and headed to the shower. Still thinking of her, he released his erection and cleaned himself as the water ran over his firm body. He shaved and dressed in dark blue denim jeans and a casual dress shirt. He fed Scarlet and waited for Ruth's impending arrival...

* * *

Ruth paid for her cab outside Harry's. She got out of the car and was suddenly filled with nerves. She approached the front door and rang the bell. Harry opened the front door and stared at the beauty before him. He took her in, starting at her breasts (which he noted, again, wore no bra), licked his lips and trailed his eyes over her waist down to the hem of her skirt. Her silky smooth legs glistened in the evening light. He reached her heels and then moved his eyes back over her body finally resting on her stunning blue eyes. Ruth blushed a little and then moved her eyes over his body.  
She took in his broad shoulders, firm muscles and open-necked shirt. She followed the buttons down to his waist. She stared at his crotch. Harry relinquished control of his emotions and allowed his penis to harden and pulse in his pants. Ruth's eyes widened as she realised the effect she was having on him. Harry stood there blatantly showing off his pulsing erection and gently clinched his hips forward. Ruth put a hand on his chest and pushed him back into the house and kicked the door closed behind her. Harry reached for her hand and led her straight up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once inside the room, Ruth pressed herself close behind Harry and moved her hand over his chest, feeling for every muscle. Finding his nipples she gave them a little squeeze. Harry growled and reached his hands behind trying to reach Ruth's bottom. Finding it he pulled her towards him, grinding her hips into his bottom, feeling her breasts rubbing his back. Ruth's hands moved towards Harry's jeans. She undid the top button and fly achingly slowing, teasing them both. Once undone, she pushed them towards the ground and Harry aided her by kicking them off. Now Ruth was left with his undies. Standing on tip-toes she peeked a look over his shoulder as she began taking his undies off. She saw the head of his erection, standing up tall and proud. She covered her hands over his erection and gently stroked him. Harry started thrusting forward, but Ruth's hands stilled.

"Wait for me, Harry." Harry gripped her bottom harder.

"I want to see you," he growled his reply.

"Soon..." Ruth whispered in his ear, her tongue poking out licking his earlobe. Harry moaned. Ruth's hands made their way back up Harry's body, unfastening the buttons on his shirt, feeling the hairs on his chest. At the top, she pulled Harry's shirt; Harry released her bottom and stepped forward as his shirt was stripped from him.

At this point, Harry turned; now completely naked to face her. Ruth's eyes devoured every inch of Harry's naked flesh, feeling her cheeks flush red in anticipation and excitement. Harry in turn stared at Ruth. He reached out his hands to her waist and reached behind her pulling her closer to him. His hands moved down her to her bottom, gave a little squeeze before returning to her waist. Moving his hands slowly and sensuously over her stomach; he moved higher and rested his hands on her pert breasts, gently caressing her nipples. Ruth's eyes closed savouring the sensuous moment, feeling her sex becoming increasingly moist. Harry moved his hands higher still, up and over her shoulders feeling for the zipper at the back of her dress. He stared at her as he pulled the zipper down her back revealing more of her upper body as the dress started to fall away. Reaching the end of the zipper, Harry pulled her dress ever so slightly and it fell to the floor. Ruth stepped out of her shoes and dress towards Harry as he took a step back to take all of her in; his eyes devouring her naked flesh. Both stared at each other's body, before their eyes met.

Ruth reached her arms out to Harry as Harry reached out to Ruth. Their hands met flesh and began to massage as their mouths sought each other's lips. Tongues battled for control as their hands roamed each other's backs finally settling on each other's bottoms. Their mouths broke for air and Ruth smirked as she pinched Harry's bottom. Harry raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"On the roof, I was just reminding myself I hadn't pinched this pert bottom yet," Ruth sultry voice replied.

"Well, in that case, I think conversation of bed followed..." Harry's comment was muffled as he lowered his head to her breasts to capture them in his mouth again.  
Ruth gasped as Harry continued the ministrations he commenced earlier that day. Ruth rocked Harry's hips towards her groin with her hands on his bottom, allowing his hard pulsating erection to graze her upper thigh. Moving her hand she positioned his penis between her legs, so that her rocking of his hips moved his penis over her wet sex. Harry moaned onto her breasts as felt her lubricated sex rubbing over the head of his penis. Tired of leaning over her, he picked her up and walked towards the bed, rocking his hips as he went to maintain her stimulation. As her back hit the mattress she wrapped her legs around his rocking waist, put her head back and gave in to the stimulation. Harry continued wet kisses over her breasts and moved up her neckline to her mouth. Capturing her mouth, he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth as he lightly penetrated her sex. Ruth gasped into his mouth in pleasure and grunted out his name. Harry continued to penetrate her sex, increasing in depth the more he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Harry knew he'd have to release her mouth the harder he penetrated into her, but was holding out, wanting the moment to last. Ruth moved her mouth away from Harry's,

"I want you now...harder, deeper, faster...Harry..." she dragged out his name as he angled her hips more onto his penis and thrust into her setting a faster pace.

"Harder, Harry," she panted,

"Harder..." Harry was now thrusting harder and faster than he had with any other woman, her peaked breasts rubbing his chest each time he thrust into her. He knew his climax was fast approaching and hoped he didn't come too soon; the sensations currently driving him wild. He felt her muscles tighten around his penis, and he thrust a few more times, both grunting out each other's name as their climax came together.

Heads resting on each other's shoulders, they pant in the afterglow; then lay there in silence enjoying the moment.

* * *

**_Dear reviewers, I'm not sure what to do now. I think I might leave them there, but if you have any suggestions, let me know. Thanks for sticking with it. Cheers!_**


End file.
